iPod Shuffle Challenge 3 ,,, Severus Snape
by Krysnel Nicavis
Summary: 10 random ficlets about Severus Snape. I DARE YOU TO TRY THIS! Rules are inside. WARN: some slash


**Title:** iPod Shuffle Challenge #3  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Characters:** Severus Snape  
**Prompt:** iPod Shuffle Challenge  
**Word Count:** 1,178  
**Rating:** T (Some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.)  
**Summary:** 10 random ficlets about Severus Snape. I DARE YOU TO TRY THIS! Rules are inside.  
**WARNINGS:** Some Slash. One mention of abuse.

**Author's Notes:**  
iPod Shuffle Challenge Rules:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing …

* * *

**1****) "I Kissed A Girl" – Katy Perry**

It wasn't often that Professor Severus Snape indulged in a little alcoholic beverage (or several) in a public setting. There were firm reasons for this. Take tonight for example: it was a staff party that Dumbledore refused to let him skip. In order to take the event Severus had drowned out his surroundings in Madame Rosmerta's strongest mead. Several rounds in fact. Which may account for the fact that everyone's "favourite" potions master was currently in a rather involved lip-lock with everyone's "favourite" _Daliy Prophet_ journalist.

**2****) "Get Another Boyfriend" – Backstreet Boys**

He'd tried to warn her. They'd been friends since their shared childhood in that factory worker's community. That _Potter_ was no good for her. I tried to make her see reason. Sure, he'd changed – in front of her. But that didn't make him a nice guy. "Please Lily," Severus practically begged. "Anyone but him."

"I'm sorry, Sev," she smiled sadly. And one last time she pulled him into a gentle hug.

**3****) "Bringin' Da Noise" – 'N Sync**

The shouts of the crowd of students filled the air. Severus covertly took in a strong breath and allowed himself the barest of smiles. Regardless of what others thought he quite enjoyed the smell of the outside. And here in the stands of the quidditch pitch awaiting to see if his Slytherin students would triumph another year he was able to quietly indulge himself in the atmosphere. He even didn't mind the crowd. It was, after all, in good spirit.

"Care to put a wager on the game?" Minerva asked from her seat beside him. It was her house that was the opposing team.

"Fifty galleons says Slytherin wins."

"And fifty more says Gryffindor catches the snitch."

"Deal."

**4****) "Someone That You're With" – Nickelback**

There was no denying the fact that Severus was attracted to the new professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts. In fact, he'd been attracted to the boy-turned-man since the object of his attraction had been a sixth year some years back. Severus had entertained the idea that he'd be able to pursue a relationship with this person. After realizing that he'd have to wait in line he'd abandoned such notions. Instead he came up with excuses to talk with the professor and would "happen" to be in the area of the younger man's classroom. He hid his interest well, aside from that. Of course, that probably helped the surprise he felt when said attraction approached him one day. And he couldn't turn Harry down.

**5****) "Any Other Way" – Backstreet Boys**

It was fifteen years since that faithful day that Severus had let go of probably the best friendship he'd ever had. He'd been stupid that day when he'd called Lily a mudblood. He was certain that it was because of his actions towards her that had driven her to Potter. And now, a decade after her death, the results of his error in judgment were staring him in the face. Okay, maybe not staring, but he was certainly walking into the great hall with the rest of the first years. When the boy neared the head table and glanced around Severus noticed, with a twinge in his gut, the emerald eyes that brought back so many memories.

**6****) "You're The One That I Want" – John Travolta/Olivia Newton-John**

_This was positively the most ridiculous thing that had ever happened within the walls of Hogwarts._ The potions professor thought to himself at the display currently going on in the middle of lunch. Draco Malfoy had stood up on the Slytherin table and cast an enchanted orb to play some ridiculous music and begun singing. Even more shocking was when Gryffindor's Golden Boy also got up on a table and began to sing with him. Severus couldn't help but grin at the gob smacked expressions of everyone in the hall as the two seventh years professed their feelings for one another.

**7****) "Ladies Choice" – Zac Efron**

_How the hell did I let __Albus talk me into this?_ Severus thought to himself as he stood in the centre of the raised platform that served as a stage. It was a benefit to raise money for the war orphans left after the fall of Voldemort. A charity auction. And what was being auctioned? Men, that's what. And Albus had tricked Severus into volunteering himself. He was surprised, though, at the current turn of events. He was getting pretty pricy. Amusingly it had all come down to two individuals: one Draco Malfoy and his notorious rival Harry Potter. _I Wonder who's going to win __**this**__ one,_ he thought wryly.

**8****) "Men In Black" – Will Smith**

He arrived in the midst of a large group of black cloaked figures. His own hood pulled up and mask in place. They were going to attack a small muggle village and seventeen year old Severus was really wondering what the hell he was doing with his life. These days he was beginning to see just how foolish he'd been in school to take up with the Death Eaters. He didn't take part in the killing and violating of the muggles. He stuck to destroying property. In the end he was the last one to apparate away. He'd arrived in a room as some of the other death eaters had finished violating a young girl of about fourteen. Taking pity on her he obliviated and then stunned her before apparating away.

**9****) "Bad Touch" – Bloodhound Gang**

Severus Snape quite enjoyed New Years celebrations. Especially since Voldemort was defeated for good. His favourite way to celebrate the coming of a new year was, interestingly enough, in a muggle club. He was just another face in the crowd. Anonymous. Not an ex-death eater. Not the terrifying and snide potions professor. Just another person. He lost himself in the modern dance music pounding through the speakers. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of moving with the random bodies around him. It was never a surprise to feel someone's arms snake their way around his waist. He went with it. He didn't even open his eyes for the countdown. The person holding him pressed their lips to his. And when he opened them he met a startling emerald gaze.

**10****) "Hotel California" – The Eagles**

He cursed Dumbledore. Cursed him to the darkest depths of underworld and beyond. There'd never be any escape for him. Not in this lifetime. No thanks to the brand on his arm. Fools signed up for foolish reasons. And he had been a fool. He'd wanted a life away form his muggle father so terribly and been so bitter that he'd turned to company of a madman. One that had sounded sensible at the time. Pity he hadn't gone into sales, for an insane maniac he'd have convinced a nun to trade her mother's soul for a convertible.

Of course, one could always sign out of this business. But when it came right down to it, one could never escape the prison of this lifestyle.

- 30 -

THE END

_

* * *

chapter updated: __March 2, 2010_


End file.
